Since Forever
by irinacreamer
Summary: ATENÇÃO: SPOILERS DE LAST SACRIFICE, da série VAMPIRE ACADEMY!   Após o final de Last Scrifice, com Rose e Dimitri sendo guardiões de Lissa e Cristian, respectivamente, ficamos sabendo de algumas historinhas que Rose talvez nunca tenha nos contado antes.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Por mais confortável que fosse o avião particular que nos trazia de volta a Corte, eu não conseguia relaxar. Eu sabia que estávamos seguros aqui, que Lissa estava em segurança, mesmo tendo escolhido trazer só a mim nessa viagem. Ainda assim eu não era capaz de relaxar.

Estávamos longe da Corte há cinco dias e isso já parecia uma eternidade. Cinco dias longe de Dimitri eram mais do que já tínhamos estado nos últimos meses.

Enquanto eu ainda tentava relaxar, fui surpreendida por Lissa.

- Sabe Rose, às vezes eu acho que não é justo.

- O que não é justo? – Eu perguntei meio sem vontade de conversar, mas aquela era não apenas a minha amiga. Era a Rainha Vasilisa Dragomir e eu não podia negar-lhe atenção.

- Essa coisa toda do laço. Nunca foi muito justo.

- Bem, ele agora também já não existe mais.

- É eu sei – disse ela parecendo um pouco vaga – mas de qualquer forma ainda me incomoda que você saiba coisas sobre mim que eu não saiba sobre você.

Tentei disfarçar um sorriso malicioso. Eu sabia do que ela estava falando, mas eu não queria entrar em detalhes com... a Rainha. Ainda que ela fosse a minha melhor amiga desde sempre.

- Ah, qual é? Você sabe tudo da minha vida.

- Não sei não, Rose. Por exemplo, até o episódio da invasão de St. Vladimir, eu não sabia do seu relacionamento com Dimitri. Vamos lá. O que mais você esconde de mim?

- Eu não escondo nada, Lissa.

- Ah Rose, por favor! Olha, estamos só você e eu. Há quanto tempo não temos oportunidade de conversar assim, sem ninguém por perto, sem outros compromissos? Estamos presas aqui, vamos fazer isso ser divertido!

- Lissa, não tem nada de divertido na minha vida. Bem, ao menos, nada que você não saiba.

- Não se faça de desentendida! Você entrou na minha mente, através do laço, várias vezes! E eu sei de várias coisas que você pode ter visto. Como a minha primeira vez com Cristian. Eu sei que você estava lá, você me falou.

- Sim, eu estava, e assim que percebi, eu cai fora, eu não fiquei.

- Mas poderia ter ficado... Já eu – ela falou com um jeitinho de quem se faz de vítima, mas não de uma forma ruim, ao contrário, até zombeteira - nunca soube detalhes de sua vida amorosa.

- Ah, Lissa, por favor, não faça isso... – Deus, como eu queria sumir dali.

- Tudo bem então. Eu só achei que, da última vez que falamos disso, você estava indo embora, eu estava magoada e você de coração partido. E como agora está tudo bem, poderia ser um momento entre amigas.

Às vezes eu achava que ela estava abusando de seus poderes de Rainha, fazendo-me sentir transgressora. Ou pior, do de amiga, porque esse fazia com que eu me sentisse culpada.

Eu soltei uma gargalhada pensando em como contaria a minha primeira vez para Lissa, e me ajeitei em minha poltrona e ainda rindo, a ameacei:

- Está certo, eu vou te contar. Mas se você rir de mim, eu juro que você vai conhecer a fúria de sua própria Guadiã!

- Eu topo o desafio!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Eu respirei fundo, tomei coragem e comei a contar a Lissa antes que me arrependesse. Sinceramente, eu não sabia como iria olhar para minha amiga novamente depois de contar detalhes da minha primeira "noite" com Dimitri.

- Lissa, você se lembra quando eu quase matei Jesse? Bem, quando eu quis matá-lo e bati nele até... – Lissa me interrompeu.

- Sim, eu me lembro, mas o que tem isso?

- Bem...

E então comecei a contar.

Depois da briga, Alberta mandou Dimitri me ajudar a me acalmar, e em vez dele me levar à clínica ou mesmo ao meu quarto, ele me levou para a cabana afastada do campus. Eu estava confusa, porque eu havia acabado de compreender toda a questão da loucura do espírito, o que ele me causava, e eu fui rude com ele, como quase sempre eu era.

Daquele jeito zen que ele tem, ele tentou me acalmar, me fazer compreender as coisas, a não ser tão impulsiva até que... Ele me beijou. De repente, o beijo ficou mais intenso e eu me segurei nele, apenas um braço ao redor de seu pescoço enquanto o outro segurava as costas com tanta força que minhas unhas praticamente se afundaram em sua pele.

Ele me deitou na cama. Suas mãos se envolveram minha cintura e então uma delas deslizou para a minha coxa e a puxou para que eu ficasse enrolada ao redor de seu quadril. Ao mesmo tempo, nos afastamos brevemente, ainda muito perto um do outro. Tudo no mundo parou naquele momento.

- Não podemos... – ele me disse.

- Eu sei – eu concordei.

Então ele me beijou novamente, mas agora era pra valer. Ficamos enroscados enquanto tentávamos tirar nossas roupas até que todas elas estivessem no chão. Apesar do frio, a pele dele na minha era suficiente para me aquecer e eu não era capaz de saber onde terminava ele, onde começava eu.

Ele começou a me beijar, depois beijou meu pescoço e nessa hora eu já não tinha mais forças pra resistir. Ele foi passando pelo ombro até chegar a meu seio. Ele parou ali e o lambeu enquanto apertava e acariciava com uma das mãos. Com a outra, ele deslizou pelo meu quadril até chegar as minhas coxas, ele as afastou, ainda que de leve e começou a acariciar entre elas. Eu soltei um gemido e ele me olhou sorrindo. Ele me deixava louca de desejo... Então ele parou de beijar meu seio foi beijando minha barriga, até chegar onde já estava sua mão.

Dimitri começou beijando carinhosamente, depois passando a língua devagar até que já estava me chupando de uma forma que me fazia dar uns gemidos, às vezes altos, às vezes mais parecidos com suspiros. Com os dedos, ele alisava, mas não me penetrava. E eu queria... Droga, como eu queria.

Eu mexia meu quadril tentando-o a enfiar o dedo, mas ele apenas alisava. Quando percebeu o que eu estava fazendo, ele parou de me chupar e me disse:

- Calma, Roza. Nós não temos pressa.

Roza! Eu adorava quando ele me chamava assim. Era ao mesmo tempo carinhoso e sexy! Ele pode ter tentado me fazer ficar mais calma, mas acabou dando um tiro no pé. Eu fiquei com mais vontade. Meu coração batia mais e mais forte e eu não era mais capaz de controlar meu corpo que já dava sinais que de iria sucumbir ao prazer.

Então ele passou as mãos pelas minhas pernas, seus lábios acompanhando a curva do meu quadril e de repente ele estava sobre mim. Seus olhos castanhos me olhando fixamente, o cabelo solto caindo sobre nossos rostos. Eu arfava. Não conseguia controlar minha respiração. Não conseguia não sorrir.

Senti que seu quadril pousando lentamente sobre o meu e como um reflexo, afastei ainda mais as pernas. Enquanto as afastava e as passava em volta de seu corpo, sentia que ele estava tão ou mais excitado que eu. Embora ainda não o tivesse visto nu, tive certeza que era algo grande, pois ele deslizava o corpo lentamente sobre mim, e eu sentia toda a extensão de seu membro, quente, duro e grosso roçando em minha pele.

Tive vontade de pegar e acariciar, fazer com ele o que havia acabado de fazer comigo: beijar, chupar e levá-lo ao êxtase, mas não tive tempo. Antes que eu pudesse me mexer, ele aproveitou que eu o enroscava com as pernas e começou a me penetrar.

Após a primeira tentativa, ele me olhou parecendo incrédulo. Eu gemi alto. Ele continuou me olhando e então prosseguiu, rindo. Eu não entendi, mas também não conseguia pensar em mais nada além de nossos corpos que agora eram um só.

Aos poucos, ele foi aumentando a velocidade, depois afastou o corpo do meu. Não muito, mas o suficiente para ter que se apoiar em uma das mãos, na altura de meus seios, enquanto sua outra mão segurava minha coxa com força.

Eu parei de contar a Lissa. Levantei e fui pegar um copo de água. Lembrar disso me dava saudade, e ao mesmo tempo um aperto no coração.

- Liss, tem certeza que você ainda quer ouvir isso? Ou está detalhado demais para você?

- Nada disso, Rose! Pode continuar! Lembra que você praticamente estava lá comigo na minha vez?

Então eu continuei a contar...

Ele me apertava e movimentava-se cada vez mais rápido. Aquele homem sempre sério, quase estóico, me olhava com desejo, tinha vontade de mim. Ali não éramos aluna e instrutor. Não éramos guardiões. Éramos homem e mulher que tinham desejo um pelo outro. Ali, naquela cama, dentro de mim, ele mostrava seu lado selvagem. Ele colocava para fora o animal preso dentro de todo o seu autocontrole.

Eu o segurei pela cintura, puxando-o cada vez mais para mim e lançando meu quadril em sua direção. Queria mais. Mais dele dentro de mim. Cada vez que ele se afastava era como se eu o tivesse perdendo. E a cada nova estocada, era uma nova sensação de dor e prazer.

De repente, perdi a consciência. Era uma sensação mais forte, mais intensa e desconcertante que aquela proporcionada pelas endorfinas induzidas pela saliva da mordida de um Vampiro. Uma sensação que se espalhava por todo o meu corpo, deixava minha visão turva e meus movimentos mais lentos.

Foi então que eu percebi. Ele também havia chegado ao máximo do prazer, pois respirava forte quando desfaleceu sobre mim, me abraçando e novamente me beijando. Ele me puxou para si, enquanto deitava ao meu lado. Minha cabeça estava repousada em seu peito quando ele levantou meu queixo e começou a rir.

- Rose, você consegue me surpreender de todas as maneiras possíveis. – Ele me falou com um tom divertido.

- Como assim, Camarada?

- Bem, você é... Era... Ahn – ele hesitou – você era virgem.

Se não fosse o fato de eu estar tão feliz, eu teria ficado com raiva dele.

- O que mais você esperava? O que você pensa de mim, Dimitri? – Eu perguntei enquanto me levantava e me apoiava em uma das mãos, puxando um lençol para me cobrir.

- Eu não esperava nada. Eu só... – ele pensou no que ia dizer – É que você é uma mulher linda, Roza. Você é irresistível. E eu já presenciei você e... Jesse. Sem contar Mason e Adrian Ivashkov.

- Eu nunca, nunca fui para a cama nem com eles nem com mais ninguém. – Eu fiz uma pausa e então vi o arrependimento em seu rosto – Droga, era isso? Você estava se aproveitando de mim, achando que eu já havia estado com outros caras e – ele me interrompeu e me puxou para ele.

- Desculpe-me. Eu não pensei mal de você. Eu jamais poderia. É claro que eu sabia que você não era boba para ir para a cama com nenhum deles. Nem com ninguém. Eu só... Tinha ciúmes da possibilidade. Mas só porque eu amo você Roza.

Ele me puxou mais para perto e me beijou. E eu tive certeza que ele falava a verdade. Ainda ficamos ali um tempo, nos acariciando, nos beijando, sem muito dizer.

- Quando saímos da cabana, ainda na floresta, foi que tudo aconteceu... E o resto, Lissa, você já sabe.

- Nossa, Rose, acho bom chegarmos logo na Corte. Toda essa história me deu saudade de Cristian.

- É, eu sei. Isso porque você não sabe a saudade que eu estou do meu Dimitri.

Então nós começamos a rir. E como Lissa tinha falado antes, realmente, fazia tempo que não éramos só eu e ela. Duas amigas, contando confidências de sua adolescência normal. Ou quase. Porque assim que chegássemos a Corte, tudo voltaria a ser como antes.


End file.
